Cross Species
by The Amazing Spiderpotter
Summary: After the Lizard's destruction Harry Potter tries to be normal, but instead continues his life as Spider-man, and when he meets Gwen Stacy, he finds happiness. When the two discover Oscorp making Cross Species like the Lizard, will Harry be able to stop them, or will the virus spread? Will an old friend be able to make a cure and save Gwen?
1. Prologue

_The first story continuing the story of Harry Potter as The Amazing Spider-man. Here's the description._

_**A couple months after the destruction Remus Lupin caused as the Lizard, teenage superhero Harry Potter wants to continue school, but when he learns that the school has been closed down by Oscorp, because the Lizard attacking Hermione Granger in there. Harry meets beautiful Gwen Stacy, who asks him if he wants to get dinner sometime. **_

**_When Harry and Gwen head to Oscorp to search for any evidence of Lupin's research, including his serum, that Harry made, they discover that the serum that made the Lizard, is being used to make more cross species, but not lizards, Scorpions, Rats, Rhinos, and Iguanas. _**

**_And when the cross species see Harry, they manage to break out. When the Rat Cross Species bites Gwen, it's up to Harry to save her and the rest of New York City, while staying alive, because of Smythe, Oscorp's new leader, who has made robotic protectors to wipe out the cross species. And that means Harry too._**

* * *

**_Prologue._**

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a teenager with his girlfriend.

"Making a new antidote! The virus is spreading too quickly! By morning over a million people will be infected!" said the man who terrorized New York City by mistake a month earlier.

"How? The last cure you made crippled Smythe!" said the teen.

"By making one with the perfect blood." said the man.

"Who's?" asked the girl.

"His of course. He's the only one who hasn't been infected yet!" said the man.

"Mine? Just because of my abilities?" asked the teen, who was getting angry.

"No, because your spider bite mixed perfectly with your blood's DNA." said the man.

"Lupin, you are starting to make me sound like a curse!" said the teen.

"The Lizard was a curse Harry!" said the man.

"Both of you stop this! I'm infected, and this cure needs to save all of New York City." said the girl.

"Gwen's right Lupin. We have to get this cure going, how much blood do you need?" asked the teen.

"Just a small cup." said the man.

"Here." said the teen letting his wound on his arm drop blood into a coffee cup. As the last drop needed dropped into the cup, the teen was suddenly grabbed by a giant robot.

"HARRY!" said the man.

"Cross Species detected." said the robot, and then threw the teen out of the apartment, and the teen went free falling towards the street below.

"HOLY COW!" said the teen before grabbing a ledge on a building nearby.

"Elimination!" said the robot, and the teen gulped in fear.

"Harry! Catch!" yelled the girlfriend, throwing a suit with a utility belt attached to a mask.

The teen launched off the ledge, and caught the suit.

"Tell him to hurry with that cure!" said the teen, landing on a roof below. Suddenly a laser went at the teen.

"HARRY!" screamed the girlfriend.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_

_New Villains:_

_Sandman._

_Smythe._

_Iguana._

_The Bat._

_Vermin._

_Scorpion._

_Returning villains._

_Rhino._

_Lizard._

_The Superheroes._

_Harry Potter/ Spider-man._

_Ron Weasley/ The New Goblin._

_Spider-man suit upgrades._

_No web shooters._

_Reinforced fabric._

_Shield._


	2. Swords & Bats

_Here's Chapter1. Please review and thanks_**  
**

* * *

**_Chapter1. The Bat_**

* * *

Harry Potter knew that things were going to be different when he put on the suit, but he did it to protect New York City.

After what Lupin did with his serum that Harry made, how could he forgive Lupin? He nearly killed most people in the city.

The most things Harry could do was just move on. Continue life as it was, be Harry Potter, wizard, teenage superhero...

You think: Superhero? That only happens on movies. Harry was bit by a radioactive spider when he visited his friend Ron Weasley at his father's business, Oscorp. After that day Harry formed spider like powers, being able to wall crawl, have spider sense, have super strength, what more could he wish for? Only thing that sucked about it was the things that people thought about him.

Menace, freak, monster. That was just a bit of what people thought of him.

It hurt his feelings that people called him that. But he was a superhero, people thought what they wanted. Harry would show them eventually. One day.

But he wanted to go to school, be a teenager for once.

Harry walked to school that day, and then noticed cops were blocking the school off.

"Why are you blocking the school?" asked Harry.

"The school's been condemned sir, after the events the Lizard did, it's been shut down, there's no more high school until the new one gets built." said Officer Jones.

"The Lizard caused all that?" faked Harry, knowing it because he fought the Lizard inside of the high school.

"Yes, if you notice, there are webs on the walls too, which mean the menace Spider-man was in there too."

"He beat up the Lizard to save people!" said Harry.

"He's a menace. Why would he wear a mask then?" asked Officer Jones.

"To protect his family." said Harry.

"You say it like you know who Spider-man is." said Officer Jones.

"No!" said Harry, and then the officer's scanner went off.

"Urgent call from Ron Weasley, son of owner of Oscorp, somebody's killed his father." said the officer.

"Ron!" said Harry running towards the alley.

"WAIT!" yelled Officer Jones.

Harry ran towards a wall and then launched onto the roof with his web shooters and ripped open his shirt, showing the symbol of his suit. A spider...

As Harry became Spider-man, he could hear sirens heading towards Lower Manhattan.

_Poor Ron. First Fred, now his dad. I feel so sorry._

Harry turned on the web shooters, and then went soaring into the city, and then he landed outside of Oscorp.

He quietly went to the street and got in his clothes.

Ron stood outside of the building, looking at the ambulance where it took Ron's father away.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Harry.

"I came to work this morning, and I went to my Dad's office, and I went in, and somebody cut his head off..." said Ron, with tears.

"Did they leave a note?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they left a mess. Follow me." said Ron, and they went into the building.

Walking up the flight of stairs, Harry thought about who could commit murder, Voldemort? The person who murdered Harry's parents? No, he only used magic.

But a sword or a knife? Then it hit him, one of the murderers that he took to jail.

"I don't know who did this Ron, the only person I know who would murder is Voldemort. He left with Draco." said Harry.

"I believe it was someone called Black Cat." said Ron.

"Black Cat? Huh, first a spider, lizard, now a cat? This is odd cross species thing." said Harry.

"Here's the note." said Ron, handing Harry the note, and it had blood on it.

_To whoever may find this,_

_this is what happens when you murder my parents or family. Next time it will be Ron Weasley._

_**B.C.**_

"Ron, this is a threat note!" said Harry.

"So?"

"They're coming after you!" said Harry.

"We have to tell the cops!" said Ron.

"No cops, I know who can handle this." said Harry, pulling his mask out.

"No, you have to be kidding me!" said Ron. "No Spider-man!"

"Not your decision. Mine." said Harry, "And Spider-man is going to catch your dad's murderer."

* * *

Harry waited until night time to get into his costume, and Ron waited in his office, as Harry hid on the ceiling, in his suit.

"You sure about this Harry?" asked Ron, and Harry nodded.

Suddenly the door opened, and a sword went flying at Ron, and Harry webbed the sword, and it crashed into the glass, and it fell to the street. A woman walked in holding a survival knife and a katana.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"The name's Sue Hitler." said the woman, going to slice Ron's neck, but Harry grabbed her.

"The name's Spider-man. And I'm taking you to the police." said Harry, punching Sue Hitler.

Sue cut Harry's arm, and blood splattered on the wall, and Harry fell to the ground, and shot a web at Sue.

Sue slammed Harry into the window, and the two went falling out of the window.

Harry grabbed the katana and broke it, and suddenly Sue started to turn to ash.

"What the heck?" asked Harry, and then suddenly Sue turned into a giant bat cross species.

Harry fell into the street, and the bat cross species grabbed Harry.

"Crap!" said Harry, suddenly being thrown into the Hudson River, and Harry climbed out, and the Bat shot acid into Harry's suit, and the suit ripped half way down his back across the symbol. "AH!"

Blood slid down his back, and then acid hit Harry's arms, and the suit ripped more.

Harry knew what was next, his face. Harry webbed Sue's face, and then robots grabbed her, and Harry felt blood run down his arms.

"What was that?" wondered Harry, as his mask started to rip on his eyes.

He ran towards Oscorp and then launched to Ron.

"What happened?" asked Ron

"We have a problem." said Harry as his mask fell to the ground.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	3. Moving on

_Please review and thanks! A couple new enemies will be arriving soon!_

* * *

**_Chapter2. Moving on._**

* * *

Harry headed home, and got into different clothes, and threw the torn suit away, but kept the utility belt on the new suit.

Later that week Harry headed to Oscorp to work for a bit, and saw a beautiful teenager his age. He walked over to her and she smiled as she saw him.

"You new here?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, the name's Gwen Stacy." said the teenager.

"Harry Potter, I'm friends with the owner, Ron Weasley." said Harry. "What are you working on?"

"Looking over some work Remus Lupin was working on before he turned into the Lizard. He murdered my father." said Gwen.

"I'm sorry, but hey, I know the guy who defeated Lupin. Actually if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you." said Harry.

"Tell me on my break okay? We can head to dinner sometime if you'd like." said Gwen.

"I'd like that. After all, last girlfriend I almost had stabbed me in my heart, literally." said Harry.

"Sorry for your luck." said Gwen.

"Trust me, I been in more pain than that." said Harry, knowing what happened earlier that week was the worst pain he was ever in...

Whoever was making the Cross Species was definitely not being normal about it...

Harry wanted to find out, and soon.

The source of the Cross Species was sure someplace in Oscorp... because Harry knew that Sue Hitler/The Bat had killed Ron's father.

"Hey Harry, tell me, who was your girlfriend?" asked Gwen.

"Hermione Granger." said Harry. "But she wasn't my girl friend yet, we only kissed once... that's it."

"Oh, well I'll talk to you at the end of my shift..." said Gwen.

"See you then." said Harry and he went to his post inside of the labs, and saw a paper that Lupin had wrote to him before taking the serum...

_Dear Harry,_

_If anything is too happen to me that causes a chain reaction with the serum that causes something terrible to happen, please tell my family that I love them... My address is just a few miles from the Daily Bugle._

_Sincerely Remus Lupin. _

Harry looked at the time and saw something odd about it. It stayed the same for two hours...

He went out and saw Gwen walking to the labs.

"You ready?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah..." said Harry.

The two headed out to the nearby cafeteria and grabbed some food.

"So Harry, who do you live with?" asked Gwen.

"Nobody, I have my own apartment. I used to live with my aunt and uncle and their son Dudley." said Harry.

"So, what were you going to tell me about who stopped Lupin?" asked Gwen.

"You've heard about that Spider-man guy right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah..." said Gwen interested suddenly.

"Actually, here's the thing, do you trust me?" asked Harry.

"Yeah..." said Gwen slowly.

"Come on." said Harry getting up leading Gwen to Harry's apartment.

"What are we doing here?" asked Gwen.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Gwen. "It's not like you're anything like the Lizard."

"Well, watch this." said Harry launching onto the wall and clinging there easily.

"Wow... wait, if you can wall crawl..." started Gwen. "No way."

"You can't tell anyone, nobody can know. Only Ron knows my secret. So does Lupin though. He learned it when he was beat by me."

"Alright. Now if you could, do you know a way I can get back to Oscorp to finish my work before my shift is over, in two minutes..." said Gwen.

"I know a fast way." said Harry smirking and pulling his web shooters out, he jumped down to Gwen and grabbed her.

Harry couldn't tell what it was about Gwen, but he knew he could trust her. It felt right being near her. Just telling her he was Spider-man was like a weight being lifted off of his shoulder.

It was something he had never felt before... Gwen was something special, Harry couldn't put his finger on it though as he landed on the Oscorp building roof with Gwen.

"That's a thrill ride, don't you ever get scared?" asked Gwen.

"Only when I have a car coming at me..." said Harry.

"How often does that happen?" asked Gwen.

"More than you would think... I mean last Tuesday I was attacked by a giant bat cross species, it threw a car at me, with a rabid cat in it... then in a car chase, a car flew off of the bridge and nearly crushed me." said Harry.

"I'm proud of you being a super hero Harry, but you're dangerous to be around." said Gwen.

"Life of a superhero." said Harry.

"Hey, when do you want to get dinner sometime?" asked Gwen.

"Saturday at 7?" asked Harry.

"Perfect. See you then if I don't see you at work?" asked Gwen.

"You'll see me, but it won't be me... it'll be Spidey." said Harry before diving off the roof and yelling a saying he had. WOO HOO.

He swung to his apartment and opened his closet, seeing two Spidey suits.

"You know that for a super hero, you have a bad wardrobe." said Hermione Granger standing at the balcony, drinking a glass of wine.

"How long are you going to be in town Hermione? Long enough to find out what happened to us when you left? Maybe the fact that Ron's father was killed, he took on a superhero form of his own, and I got a date on Saturday..." said Harry.

"What's her name?" asked Hermione.

"Her name is Gwen." said Harry.

"You still upset about me stabbing you in the heart? Literally?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, no I'm not upset, I'm furious that you nearly killed me! I tried to save you! What do you go and do? Stab me and almost murder me! And then you leave to go into hiding, while I am struggling to keep the balance in order, while cross species like you and Lupin attacking me and Ron... you know that I could go a lifetime without seeing you again!" said Harry.

Hermione walked to Harry and injected him with a needle.

"There." said Hermione.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I WAS ALRIGHT!" said Harry.

"I gave you the option to use your real webbing, in you DNA, now you don't need any web shooters." said Hermione. She headed to the balcony again, and Harry tackled her off the balcony. Hermione threw Harry into a wall, and she dived into the sewers.

Harry crashed into a gargoyle, and he moaned in pain. On the balcony, he saw a note.

He grabbed it as he got on the balcony, and read it.

_You're just going out with her because you're still in love with me, face it hero._

_Tell me at Lupin's lab in the sewers..._

Harry looked at the manhole he saw that was blocked off, and it was open. Harry noticed a box on the bed.

_Little something I made for you when I was in Maine. _

Harry opened it, and saw a black and green suit on the inside.

"Future foundation..." said Harry reading the tag for it. He put it on, and thought he could try it out, see how people liked it.

He launched into the sewers in his suit, and made a web vibe, to see where Hermione was located at.

He felt a vibe from the south, and he ran to there.

Hermione was sitting down, and looked at Harry.

"We need to talk Hermione. I've been wanting to move on, and now I have the chance. Face it, you're history in my eyes, and take your stupid suit back." said Harry tossing the suit with the box at Hermione.

"What goes around always comes around eventually Harry. You just think that Gwen is going to be the one. She'll hurt you, like I did. I'm your perfect match, we're both cross species, you were a spider, I was a lizard."

"I don't want to be with a reptile." said Harry.

"Lupin always did think I was better than you." said Hermione.

"HEY! You were just a insult to super powered people all over!" said Harry webbing Hermione's face, and then he shot a web to the streets, and headed to the Empire State Building. "Cross Species, I'm no cross species..."

"Cross Species are like Lupin in his lizard form, I'm just a super hero." he muttered, and then took his mask off and put his clothes on, and dozed off.

* * *

_Please review and thanks, tell me what suit upgrades I should do._


	4. The Asylum

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter3. The Asylum._**

* * *

Harry knew Lupin was alright, he was just shook up about the serum and the whole Lizard deal. Harry wanted to swing on by to check up on him the next day.

Running across the rooftop, he thought about Hermione's suit she gave him. It had showed back up with the black and white suit that was in the box with the black and green suit.

Harry stopped and looked at the Asylum just a hundred feet away.

"Things could've been different..." said Harry quietly to himself before launching off the roof and landed at the opening and he crawled into the air vent and got his Spider-man suit that he made himself, the one with the belt, and crawled to the block where Remus Lupin was being held.

"This is mutiny Harry, I know you're here. You come to see your mortal enemy The Lizard, heh the Lizard eats the spider, but between you and me, it's the other way around." said Lupin sitting on the floor.

"How did you know?" asked Harry using a web to slowly slide down the room towards Lupin's cell.

"The Lizard had a terrible effect on me. Even you should know that..." said Lupin.

"I was the Lizard too, only I had control..." said Harry.

"That's because you weren't it for that long!" said Lupin.

"I'm going to leave if you don't want to talk... I thought that after I nearly killed you, that you would be talkable. You were my mentor, and you murdered Gwen Stacy's father." said Harry.

"Gwen?" asked Lupin.

"How do you know her?" asked Harry.

"She was a student of mine before I went to work at Oscorp." said Lupin.

"Somebody is continuing the Cross Species project that turned you into the Lizard. That person hired a cross species by the name of Sue Hitler to take out Ron and Mr. Weasley. They got Mr. Weasley, I barely saved Ron." said Harry.

"You should've never made that serum!" said Lupin.

"Then maybe you should've thrown it away! You knew there were consequences, but hey, you took it, it's your fault. It was meant to heal people... I just added an ingredient!" said Harry.

"What's going on?" demanded a guard shooting a bullet at Harry, and he launched over the cell and webbed the guard.

"Got to go!" said Harry, launching into the air vents, and crawling to the outside, and he took his mask off as he reached his apartment. "it was just an ingredient..."

**_Meanwhile at Oscorp..._ **

Gwen walked into the labs, and saw the clock was the same from twelve hours earlier, and she saw a knob on the wall, she pushed it, and a passageway appeared...

Gwen called Harry, and he answered.

"Hello?" asked Harry.

"Hey, you need to get to Oscorp, I need to show you something." said Gwen.

"I'll check it out as soon as I get there..." said Harry, hanging up and Gwen sighed.

Harry webbed two air vents, and walked back slowly until the web was stiff enough to launch him, and then he lifted his feet up and he went soaring towards Oscorp.

"WOO HOO!" said Harry yelling, and he got into his clothes just before he crashed into Ron's office.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Hey, do you know if there are any ways to make me have any more Spider powers?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, but it would turn you into a full Cross Species, your suit would be the only human remain of you." said Ron.

"Alright, I need to see what Gwen wants..." said Harry, running to the labs. Gwen stood looking at the passageway, and suddenly it shut. "What happened?"

"I found a passageway of some sort..." said Gwen, and the two walked out of the labs and headed to lunch.

"I talked to Hermione..." said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Gwen.

"She gave me two new Spider-man suits." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, and she thinks I still love her. Of course I do, but as a friend." said Harry.

"Well that's all that matters right?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, she tried to convince me... but she couldn't." said Harry. "I talked to Lupin at the asylum."

"Harry, are you nuts?" asked Gwen.

"He was my mentor, and he deserves a chance, after all the serum was not his creation, I gave him the formula to make it, he added Reptile DNA." said Harry, telling the truth.

"Harry, I don't trust him! He murdered my father!" said Gwen.

"The Lizard did that Gwen. Lupin is the scientist, he was wanting a chance to live his life with both arms!" said Harry.

"If you believe he is not a bad person I trust your decision, I just don't believe him..." said Gwen.

"Listen, if you're right, I'll quit being Spider-man, and if I'm right, you trust him..." said Harry.

"Deal." said Gwen.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	5. Sand Storm

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter4. Sand Storm._**

* * *

Harry that night slept like a rock, as he woke up hearing the scanner go off, and he waited to hear anything that had to do with any type of Lizard creature, which he thought would be Hermione.

_A disturbance in Times Square has occurred, someone like the Lizard has risen from the sewers and is terrorizing the area, all police report to Times Square, let's get this guy before Spider-man gets to him. _

Harry looked at the box and pulled the suit Hermione had made for him out.

He put it on, and then shot a web towards Times Square, and swung.

"Wow, this feels good... whoa!" suddenly said Harry as the suit turned into the suit with the belt, but was the same color as the suit he was just wearing.

As he reached the outside of the Arcade near Times Square, Harry saw what looked like rats hurrying across the street.

"What the heck?" asked Harry, as he jumped to the street, and then it freaked him out... a rat cross species.

Harry gulped as it roared and launched into the sewers.

He swung home after knowing that the creature had fled, and then got his regular suit on and then headed to bed.

It was just a few weeks after the Lizard had rose, and now Harry was fully back to his feet, and he headed to Oscorp after a while to check on his formula that had the DNA of the cross species that was Sue Hitler, if he could trace where it had been, maybe Harry could stop the manufacturing of the Cross Species.

The formula had been tampered with, because the color was black, and the result should have been orange.

"Crap!" said Harry punching the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Smythe, the new lab mentor at Oscorp.

"My formula was tampered with..." said Harry.

"That's sad..." said Smythe, secretly holding a needle behind him.

"Yeah, now I need to do something, what's behind your back?" asked Harry.

"Nothing." said Smythe, turning to leave.

Harry webbed the needle and pulled it.

"Now why would you be hiding a needle Smythe, unless you tampered with the formula..." said Harry injecting the fluid into the formula, and it turned orange.

Harry traced it from Oscorp... like he suspected.

"Well, guess I have a suspect..." said Harry, looking at Smythe, who was exiting the lab.

He dialed Gwen's number, and she answered.

"Hello?" asked Gwen.

"Remember those Cross Species I was talking about?" asked Harry.

"Yeah?" asked Gwen.

"I know where they're coming from, this building, Oscorp. I have a feeling Smythe is up to something in the labs, meet me at the Lab in twenty minutes... I'm going to look for something..." said Harry.

"Sure. See you then." said Gwen.

Harry closed his phone, and suddenly a sand burst destroyed it.

"What the heck?" wondered Harry, and suddenly a sand storm hit him, and Harry went crashing into the window, almost breaking it.

"Spider-man..." muttered a voice, and Harry saw a man standing at the lab opening, with sand making his body.

"Crap." said Harry as the man tackled Harry out the window, and the glass exploded.

The two went freefalling towards the street below.

"Your parents were enemies of mine..." said the man.

"So who are you? The Sandman, makes people sleep?" remarked Harry before being punched in the face hard, and he went falling onto a roof nearby. He rolled painfully, and Sandman launched at Harry.

"DIE!" said Sandman and Harry saw Sandman's fist turned into a giant sword.

"Really?" asked Harry, launching out of the way and dived towards a clear hallway across the rooftop.

Falling into it, Harry looked around and saw nobody.

He took his Oscorp lab cloak off and pulled his wand out.

"Time to be a wizard again Potter..." said Harry looking at Sandman who was charging at him. "_STUPEFY_!"

Sandman lost half of his face, and the sand re made his face.

"You're going to regret that!" yelled Sandman, shooting a giant sand fist at him, and Harry went crashing into a desk.

His wand went falling onto the ledge of the roof.

"Oh man, this is going to hurt, but..." said Harry getting up and saw a hose. "Water..."

He ran towards the hose but Sandman using his sand powers grabbed Harry and slammed him into the glass, and it broke, and Harry was only hovering above the street by Sandman's grasp.

Harry pointed one hand at the hose...

"You have web shooters, not right now though!" said Sandman going to punch Harry.

Quickly Harry shot a web at the hose and shot water at Sandman's hand, and Harry went falling towards the street.

"WOW!" yelled Harry clinging to the wall quickly, and ran towards Sandman.

Suddenly Harry felt weak, and Sandman punched him, and Harry went crashing to the street hundreds of feet below.

Crashing on top of a car, Harry felt blood run down his arm.

Sandman launched to the street, and cops surrounded the area.

Harry knew he had to get into his costume, but how with the cops here?

Harry looked up to the sky, and saw Ron on the New Goblin glider flying towards him. Pumpkin bombs hit Sandman, and it went off, throwing Harry towards Ron, and Ron grabbed him and flew into Ron's office.

"You alright?" asked Ron.

"I need to get into my Spider-man costume." said Harry.

"Not in your condition, how did you get him to be weak?" asked Ron.

"Water..." said Harry, passing out quickly, and Ron flew to a hose and shot it at Sandman. Sandman melted into the sewers suddenly and then Ron flew to Harry.

"Come on Harry, I need you to get up." Harry woke up slowly and his wound healed. "How'd you heal?"

"Something Hermione injected me with... it gave me healing factors and organic webbing." said Harry walking to the door, and headed to a roof nearby and grabbed his lab coat. He got back and Smythe was there talking to Ron.

"What in the world?" asked Smythe.

"I am a very good jumper." said Harry not realizing his wand was on a rooftop nearby.

Harry headed to the labs where Gwen was waiting.

"Let's do this..." said Gwen. Harry nodded.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	6. The Incident

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter5. The Incident._**

* * *

Harry and Gwen opened the secret door and walked into it, and slowly moved. The door shut quickly, and Harry felt Gwen jump.

"It's alright. Just be right next to me..." said Harry.

"Alright." said Gwen, as the two headed down the corridor, and then they stopped as they stood in a large room.

"Nanobots..." said Harry.

"Smythe sure does have his ways." said Gwen.

"Let's hope that's all he's making." said Harry as the two continued slowly.

Harry somehow knew this place... he thought back to his childhood...

_Flashback. _

_**"Now son, this is where I am making something especially for you. This is to protect you when you are in danger." said James Potter as six year old Harry walked along aside him.**_

_**"Dad, what are these things?" asked Harry.**_

_**"Little something I call Nanobots Harry. Harry, there are things that can kill you easily. Nanobots are the future medicine, they can heal, kill, whatever they are ordered to do!" said James.**_

_**"Does Mom know?" asked Harry.**_

_**"Not yet, I promise you that she will. Oscorp is your friend Harry, you just need to know that in my will, and Mr. Weasley is the co-owner of Oscorp, and I am the co owner too, so you will receive ownership when you are ready." said James.**_

_**"When will that be Dad?" asked Harry as the two walked into a lab area.**_

_**"When you are ready for power, and you have a lot of power in you my boy." said James.**_

_**The two stood in front of a giant computer as the screen turned on showing a skype page. Smythe's father was on it...**_

"Come with me Gwen." said Harry running to the computer lab.

The lab was now a containment unit for Cross Species, and Harry knew the Cross Species he saw right away.

Oliver Wood, a.k.a Rhino.

Some guards were taking Rhino to the end of the hallway until Rhino saw Harry.

"Gwen, run!" said Harry, running as Rhino charged through the force field, and Smythe used nanobots to freeze Rhino.

"Nanobots, never fail." said Smythe.

"Oliver is here? Why?" asked Harry.

"How do you know him?" asked Smythe.

"He tried killing me a couple months earlier." said Harry.

"Oh, come with me, I'll show you everything you need to see Mr. Potter, after all, you are co-owner of Oscorp now." said Smythe.

"Are you serious Harry?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I learned it when I was a little kid." said Harry, "I just remembered a minute ago."

"The one you just saw was Rhino Cross Species type. This one here is..." started Smythe, and Harry knew it.

"A Rat Cross Species, better yet, he's called Vermin." said Harry.

"Correct, this one does not like to be in sight." said Smythe, and Vermin looked at Harry closely.

"I thought he didn't like to be in sight." said Harry.

"Apparently not today." said Smythe, and Harry hid before Vermin disappeared in the cage. "Wow, how'd you do that?"

"I think it's something to do with my DNA. I have an experience people can't believe." said Harry, winking at Gwen.

"Move into sight of the cage." said Smythe, and Harry poked his head around the green acid, and Vermin looked at him.

Harry stuck his tongue out and Vermin did the same thing.

"Harry, do the frog thing from the movie The Mask 2." said Gwen, and Harry appeared in a couple minutes in a tux with a cane and a tophat and looked at Vermin, who had made a green cane. Harry shimmied to the right, and Vermin did the same thing.

Music came on, and Harry started break dancing and then Vermin slammed into the glass as Harry hit a wall.

"RUN!" said Harry as Vermin managed to escape. Suddenly the area around Vermin closed fast, and Harry still had his hand up, but his Spidey suit was showing. He hid it, and followed Smythe and Gwen to another room. "You have to be kidding me, an Iguana Cross Species?"

"Yep." said Smythe, and Harry noticed a small holding chamber being moved, and it was stood up. A scorpion Cross Species.

"Lord almighty, I'll help get this into the next room." said Harry helping the people, and as the three moved the chamber, the Scorpion looked at Harry and punched the glass and broke through and grabbed Harry's neck.

Harry's face was brought close, and the Scorpion spoke.

"_Help... m...me..._" scorned Scorpion, and Harry gulped before being thrown into the next room, and the door closed as all the Cross Species escaped, and Gwen was still in there!

"GWEN!" yelled Harry, and Gwen hurried to the glass where Harry was.

Vermin jumped down towards Gwen, and then Gwen spoke.

"Go! This is out of hand for you!" said Gwen.

"I'm not leaving you here!" said Harry, and then suddenly Vermin bit Gwen, and Harry got into his Spider-man costume. "GWEN!"

She fell to the ground as Harry put his mask on...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	7. Cross Species Break Out

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter6. Cross Species Break Out._**

* * *

Harry launched through the glass with speed, and Vermin and Iguana punched him. Gwen fell to the ground harder as Harry went to go grab her, but was interrupted.

_I need the power, not of Spider-man, more..._ Harry looked at his hand and saw it was going green. His eyes turned into a lizard's shape, a green tail grew, Harry felt his clothes rip slowly, and then the mask fell to the ground. Within seconds Harry's face had turned to the Lizard's.

Harry roared, and threw Vermin as he turned fully into his monster side, Spider-Lizard.

Iguana punched Harry, as Gwen slowly got up. Harry hit Iguana with his tail, and Iguana ran off, and Harry turned back as Gwen put his mask on. Harry stumbled into the next room, and fell quickly. Getting into his clothes that were a little ripped, Harry put Gwen on his back and he ran across the hallways.

Ron appeared, and looked at Harry.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Cross Species are on the loose! Oliver is in here too! He's full Rhino, he doesn't remember how to turn back!" said Harry, and the two ran.

"What can I do?" asked Ron.

"Get your glider! I need access to the quarantine area!" said Harry.

"The area is only accessed by Smythe! He says he's the full owner of Oscorp now!" said Ron.

"We're the owners Ron! You and me! Not Smythe! We are!" said Harry.

"I'll get my glider!" said Ron, running off dodging the charging Rhino.

Harry launched onto the wall, holding onto Gwen, and then launched through a window not surrounded by lasers.

"Harry, you are the only one who has beat a Cross Species! Stop them!" said Gwen.

"Not til you're in safety." said Harry reaching a round room, and S-01 hunter robots came flying into the room and shooting lasers at Harry. Putting Gwen down, Harry grabbed one by the top and ripped it in half, and shot a web to the wall and grabbed another robot, and slammed it into the the ceiling.

After they were destroyed, Harry grabbed Gwen and ran into the next room as Rhino appeared.

The door shut as Harry saw a fan spinning.

"Time to do this..." said Harry webbing the fan, and then running through with Gwen. The web broke suddenly, and the fan spun to the point where it would kill somebody. Harry grabbed Gwen by the legs and under her neck and lifted her and carried her to the quarantine area.

"Go, find out how to stop the virus." said Gwen, and Ron flew into the room, and Harry jumped on.

"We will Gwen, I promise." said Harry before the glider took Harry and Ron into the city...

Suddenly all Harry knew was that he was thrown onto the roof, and Ron and the glider went crashing into MidTown.

Harry looked and saw Sandman along with Rhino.

"Time we settle this..." said Sandman grabbing Harry, and Rhino tackled Harry off the roof towards the street. Sandman flew after the two and punched Harry hard, and suddenly a pumpkin bomb hit Sandman, and Rhino and Harry got out of the way, and Sandman disappeared after the bomb exploded.

Rhino ran off, and Harry got up and hurried over to Ron, and Ron nodded showing his bite from Rhino, and Harry swung to the Empire State Building and waited to hear anything, but then that was when everything went to the worst...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	8. Rodents, Robots, and Rhino

_Please review and thanks! Oh, the reason why it went from Harry on the rooftop of the Empire State Building to Ron heading into the sewer will be revealed in this chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter7. Rodents, Robots, and Rhino_**

* * *

Ron had got on his glider, and flew out towards the open manhole and and launched off of the glider and got into his New Goblin gear.

As he crashed into the murky water, it seemed like a horror movie to Ron. Even though it was normal to be scared, he had to find a Cross Species, and that was when he saw it, at the end of the drain pipe, was the Vermin.

"There you are..." said Ron...

Vermin ran into the next room, and the door slammed shut...

Ron flew to the pipes, and put a bomb on it and then he launched off the edge towards the water as the glider flew away into the city.

"NO!" said Ron before going under the water. The door opened and Ron looked around for a way up, and he climbed up a pipe, and suddenly he fell.

"Need some help?" asked Hermione clinging to the wall like Harry would.

"Yeah, my glider escaped me." said Ron as Hermione helped him to the open door.

"Hey, Vermin is more deadly than you think Ron, just be careful." said Hermione before diving into a drain. Ron walked into the next room, and saw infected citizens before getting a call from Lupin.

"How's the search going?" asked Lupin.

"Alright, I found Vermin, the one that bit Gwen, I am hunting him down..." said Ron.

"Well Harry's better, he'll be down in a few minutes, in his street clothes.." said Lupin.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"The suit was destroyed..." said Lupin... and Ron ran towards the ladder, and climbed up it.

Ron had no idea why Harry's suit was destroyed, but after the Rhino incident, he couldn't be too sure. The bite was not turning Ron, so that was good.

"Hey, tell Harry that the citizens are infected. Hermione may need to help us." said Ron.

"Ron, Hermione should not even help! I barely saved her from that robot!" said Harry.

"Hey, Harry, too bad, cause I need her help to get Vermin." said Ron, hanging up. It was exactly 11:09PM.

Ron ended up in the subway, and looked around, and suddenly was tackled by Vermin. Vermin went to run away, when a web blocked the exits...

"Huh..." wondered Ron, and then Harry all dirty and bloody stood in the room.

"What are you doing Ron? Just sitting around, I was way better..." said Harry smirking before throwing Vermin into the wall.

"Harry, I'll take over, hold him down!" said Ron pulling a needle out, and suddenly hunter robots shot the needle out of Ron's hands.

"NO!" yelled Harry shooting a web at the needle... and then Hermione suddenly was pushed into with the needle... and Harry remembered...

* * *

_Four Hours Earlier... _

Harry launched off the Empire State Building, and swung across the streets until he felt weak and fell to the ground, and he stopped moving to gain some energy.

Cops drove to Central Park because of a disturbance, and Harry hitchhiked a ride on a helicopter...

"What's going on down there?" wondered Harry seeing Iguana running like heck and then Harry saw the reason, a gigantic fifty foot robot chasing it...

"MY GOD!" said Hermione looking out of the helicopter.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I get around Harry, after all, I am more like you than you think," said Hermione, smiling, and then she launched out of the helicopter. Harry was hit by a laser, and he went crashing into the street.

"Uh..." said Harry groaning taking his mask off. People around him, not looking at the robot, looked in Harry's direction.

Hermione covered Harry's face as they move toward the nearby building.

"Are you crazy Harry Potter?" asked Hermione getting off of Harry.

"Hey, it's going to happen one day Hermione." said Harry. "Why not today?"

"Because more villains will come after you before this mess is done." said Hermione.

"Why do you care Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Why do you think Harry?!" asked Hermione angrily.

"I can't talk!" said Harry, running onto the roof putting his mask on.

The robot was causing destruction very quickly, searching for Cross Species.

_Now how do I destroy it?_ wondered Harry, before shooting a web at the robot, and suddenly Rhino charged into the robot, and Harry saw the leg give out. _That's it!_

Harry ran and launched off the roof and swung quickly at the leg, and with a strong kick, a leg gave out even harder. Rhino knew what Harry was doing too, because he charged into another leg.

Suddenly Harry was hit by a laser, and Rhino caught Harry.

"Be careful Potter. We need to be teammates until this robot is down for the count." said Rhino, throwing the robots towards the river. Harry web catapulted towards the robot, and slammed it into the ocean. The robot floated to the bottom before it was destroyed.

Harry climbed near the train station, when Rhino rammed his horn into Harry's stomach, and Hermione was watching on top of the nearby building, with tears.

"Oliver... why?" asked Harry before suddenly Ron on a super glider flew at Rhino.

"I'M BACK!" yelled Ron, and slammed into Rhino, and the horn broke and it stuck into Harry. Harry fell down, and Hermione launched towards him.

Ron punched Rhino, and then threw a pumpkin bomb towards Hermione.

"NO!" yelled Harry quickly shooting a web at the pumpkin bomb and tossing it into the river. Hermione pulled the horn out and noticed Harry was unharmed. The suit was not ripped, but a shield was where the horn was. "I'm different Hermione, you just don't understand that..." said Harry.

Harry got up and got on Ron's glider and the two flew quickly towards Harry's apartment.

Harry got inside and Lupin was having all of his equipment in the apartment.

"You don't look too good Harry." said Lupin.

"Well, let me tell you, I'm not too good with the suit malfunctioning..." said Harry pulling the shield and the web that was coming out of the suit was sticking.

"Get some rest, Ron will have to take over the next part." said Lupin, motioning at the antidote.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"He'll have to get some blood from a Cross Species." said Lupin, and Ron nodded taking a needle...

* * *

_Present Moment. _

Harry saw her blood be put into the needle, and Vermin bit Hermione on the shoulder. Harry suddenly had evil eyes, and suddenly Harry started to turn brown.

"What's happening to Harry?" asked Ron.

"The Cross Species is taking over!" said Hermione, turning into her Lizard form, and her wound healed.

"RUN!" yelled Harry as he formed more arms, and eyes.

Hermione and Ron ran and Vermin stood in the room with the Cross Species version of Harry...

* * *

_Please Review and thanks_


	9. The New Antidote

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter 8. The New Antidote._**

* * *

Harry now a full cross species threw Vermin hard enough to turn Vermin back into a normal rat, and suddenly a memory of Gwen appeared in his mind, and Harry turned to normal, and he had a feeling that he had to go.

Quickly he ran to the surface and then swung to Oscorp, and saw the building was full of that green slime that was appearing.

Harry gulped in fear wondering where Gwen was, he realized he had an antidote already, Ron had suddenly gave him the antidote when him and Hermione ran.

Running into the building Harry saw guns being pointed at him, and Harry launched over them and landed on top of the next floor, and Harry somehow had extra vision, and then he remembered turning into the Cross Species.

_The sight of a spider..._

Harry ran to the next room and then punched the wall, and then it exploded on contact, and Harry landed in a containment unit.

He saw Scorpion standing there, cackling...

"You want me to help you? Then here I am..."

"Let me kill you!" said Scorpion, and then Harry shook his head before slamming Scorpion into the ceiling. Harry grabbed Scorpion by the tail and broke it, and then broke Scorpion's arms. Suddenly Scorpion turned into a normal person.

Harry walked into the quarantine area and Smythe was holding Gwen.

"Well where's the antidote Potter?" asked Smythe.

"Here. Give me Gwen!" said Harry. Gwen ran to Harry, but then a bullet was shot at Gwen, and Harry caught it. "Don't even try that."

"You're the spider man." said Smythe injecting the antidote in his leg.

Smythe suddenly crippled, and Harry and Gwen ran like heck as night was falling. It was about day three of the virus spreading, and it was getting worse by the hour.

Already the population infected was 900,597. Harry and Gwen launched through the wall, and suddenly a giant snake like robot appeared coming at them.

"GWEN HANG ON!" said Harry as he threw Gwen onto a roof and Harry suddenly fell into the robot's mouth, and moments passed and suddenly Harry launched out as the robot exploded, and Harry grabbed Gwen before the two went swinging to Harry's apartment.

Ron, Lupin, and Hermione were there.

"The antidote didn't work." said Gwen.

"No... how?" asked Lupin, suddenly working again.

"What are you doing?!" asked Harry.

"Making a new antidote! The virus is spreading too quickly! By morning over a million people will be infected!" said Lupin who terrorized New York City by mistake a month earlier.

"How? The last cure you made crippled Smythe!" said Harry.

"By making one with the perfect blood." said Lupin.

"Who's?" asked Gwen.

"His of course. He's the only one who hasn't been infected yet!" said Lupin.

"Mine? Just because of my abilities?" asked Harry, who was getting angry.

"No, because your spider bite mixed perfectly with your blood's DNA." said Lupin.

"Lupin, you are starting to make me sound like a curse!" said Harry.

"The Lizard was a curse Harry!" said Lupin.

"Both of you stop this! I'm infected, and this cure needs to save all of New York City." said Gwen.

"Gwen's right Lupin. We have to get this cure going, how much blood do you need?" asked Harry.

"Just a small cup." said Lupin.

"Here." said Harry letting his wound on his arm drop blood into a coffee cup. As the last drop needed dropped into the cup, Harry was suddenly grabbed by a giant robot.

"HARRY!" said Lupin.

"Cross Species detected." said the robot, and then threw Harry out of the apartment, and Harry went free falling towards the street below.

"HOLY COW!" said Harry before grabbing a ledge on a building nearby.

"Elimination!" said the robot, and Harry gulped in fear.

"Harry! Catch!" yelled Gwen, throwing a suit with a utility belt attached to a mask.

Harry launched off the ledge, and caught the suit.

"Tell him to hurry with that cure!" said Harry landing on a roof below. Suddenly a laser went at Harry

"HARRY!" screamed Gwen. Suddenly Hermione launched into Harry, and the two went crashing into a room, and Harry got into his suit, and then swung at the robot.

The robot went to fly at Harry but malfunctioned and suddenly exploded.

Harry launched into the apartment, and Ron grabbed him, as the antidote finished fully.

"Harry, you need to get the antidote to the top of the Empire State Building. Then everyone will be cured..." said Lupin.

"I don't feel too good to mention." said Harry. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and Harry was gone.

"Where did Harry go?" asked Ron.

"Smythe took him..." said Hermione launching through the wall and then ran along the walls of building, and Ron followed on the glider.

"What are we going to do Lupin?" asked Gwen.

"I have to return to the makeshift lab..." said Lupin, holding the serum.

"No, you murdered my father!" said Gwen.

"There's no stopping me Gwen!" said Lupin pushing Gwen out of the way, and then disappeared.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	10. Finale Part One

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter 9. Finale Part One._**

* * *

Harry woke up in a facility on a metal bed, all woozy and what not. Smythe was in a wheel chair and came up to him. Suddenly Smythe laughed as he took Harry's mask off.

"Who should I call you, Harry Potter, or Spider-man?" asked Smythe. "You'll be nothing within a few hours... the nanobots in your system are killing you as we speak, you're just a pawn in this mess. You are nothing more than a stupid teenager."

"I'm not a stupid teenager..." muttered Harry.

"What was that?" asked Smythe.

"I'm not a stupid teenager..." said Harry muttering _Accio Wand._ Suddenly a wand went into Harry's hand. "_Stupefy!" _

Harry got up and walked to the next room and grabbed his web shooters.

"Need to get out of here." said Harry, groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione ran to the lower part of Manhattan and suddenly Iguana tackled Ron.

Hermione punched Iguana and threw him off of Ron.

"Go get to Harry! I'll hold Iguana off!" said Hermione. Ron shook his head. "GO!"

Ron nodded and then launched off the roof and landed on his glider and flew towards Harry's direction.

Hermione punched Iguana in the face, and Iguana turned into an ultimate Cross Species.

Hermione gulped in fear as Iguana launched into her. She then turned into her lizard form.

She tail whipped Iguana in the back, and head butted Iguana.

* * *

Harry's head hurt as he entered the main room floor where the Cross Species Slayer was at being ready to be taken off.

He climbed up along the pipes while being chased by the hunter robots. Suddenly in a flash Ron came flying in and grabbed Harry and flew out. Harry was getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	11. Finale Part Two

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter 10. Finale Part 2_**

* * *

Meanwhile Lupin had turned back into the Lizard. Lizard ran across the city while the Cross Species Slayer wrecked the city.

Lizard launched onto the slayer and slammed the wall open where cables full of electricity were.

* * *

Ron and Harry flew to the Slayer and Harry fell off and Lizard caught him. Ron flew toward Hermione's direction.

Harry was put against the cables and suddenly Harry was yelling in pain as electricity filled his body and the nanobots were fried.

Harry was suddenly energy filled and Lizard smiled evilly.

"LET'S DO THIS!" yelled Harry putting his clothes on and running at the power cords, Smythe was laughing evilly before shooting lasers at Harry.

Harry dodged and webbed a car before slamming it onto Smythe's glass cover, and he threw Smythe out onto the Central Park.

Lizard ran towards the sewers, as a blue gas appeared spreading across the city.

Harry gulped.

* * *

Hermione punched Iguana and then she saw the blue gas spreading across the city.

"No... I can't. I have to, for Harry..." said Hermione, waiting for the gas to turn her normal.

Suddenly Ron caught Hermione and flew quickly out of the way to the sewers, and Iguana turned back to a little Iguana.

Hermione went to get into the gas but it dissolved.

* * *

Harry ran towards Lizard quickly before he was tackled by a infected citizen, and Harry did a back flip towards the murky water below.

He ran down a pipe and ran to a clearing where he could see the Lizard swimming away. Harry gulped in torture as he jumped into the murkier water, and swam after Lizard, and suddenly the water drained...

* * *

_Please review and thanks_


	12. Finale Part Three

_Please review and thanks!_

* * *

**_Chapter 11. Finale Part 3_**

* * *

Harry was surrounded by infected citizens, and the Lizard.

"You shouldn't followed me Harry... I'm not heading back to the asylum!" said the Lizard.

"I made a promise Lupin! I'm keeping that promise." said Harry and then he defeated the infected citizens.

Lizard punched Harry hard in the face, and he went falling backwards. Lizard was stronger than Harry remembered...

Lizard then threw Harry into an chamber where water fell in from the top of the streets, and there was four platforms where it was a vantage point.

Harry got up and Lizard stood on the third platform, and Harry held a small part of the serum, and then it fell into the waters below.

Harry gulped and Lizard tackled him near the edge of the platform, and Harry looked like he was hurt badly.

"Lupin, you're in there... just please don't!" said Harry before being punched hard in the face and blood flew out of his mouth. Suddenly Harry stopped moving and Lizard looked at the motionless body.

"Harry..." said Lizard turning into Lupin in shorts, with both arms...

Lifting Harry up, he took him to the surface of the streets, and Ron, Hermione, and Gwen stood in shock as Lupin carried him into sight.

"Harry!" said Gwen running to Lupin. Gwen thought Harry had been killed by the Lizard, but Harry had little breaths moving. "Oh god..."

"I need to get him to the hospital, then, I'm heading back to the asylum..." said Lupin, and then he carried him to the hospital. The suit was not on Harry at the time...

* * *

**_When Harry got out of the hospital again, Lupin had headed back to the asylum, Smythe had escaped from prison, Hermione had left New York City again, and he had Gwen still, and him and Ron decided to have Ron own the company full time._**

**_Harry knew that there was danger when it came to have super powers, but he was doing it for the good of the innocent citizens of New York City, but at least he knew he wasn't alone. Because even though he makes enemies, he will have his friends..._**

* * *

_Please review and thanks, catch the next adventure for Harry Potter in his journey as a superhero Web of Shadows._


End file.
